My Little Girl
by Kaien Brief
Summary: A songfic about Vegeta being a father to Bulla.


**I have always loved this song and just suddenly decided to use it for my first (and possibly only) Songfic, it is 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or this song**

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go__  
><em>_Gonna tell you how much I love you__  
><em>_Though you think you already know__  
><em>_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm__  
><em>_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

Eighteen. My princess is eighteen years old. She has grown up so fast and will soon be attending college. Trunks never went because he was taught all he needed to know to become the President of Capsule Corp by time he was eighteen but Bulla still doesn't know what she wants to do with her future. I have heard stories about college parties and all the crap that happens and I do not want my daughter to have any part of that even though I know she will.

Bulma says I am scared to watch her leave the nest but that is not true. The Saiyan Prince is never scared. But every time I am reminded of her age I can't help but think back to the day of her birth. I had thought she was perfect.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in__  
><em>_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again__  
><em>_Go on, take on this whole world__  
><em>_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

I watch the memories flash through my mind. I watch how she softened me even more so than her mother and brother. Somehow this little blue haired girl turned me into a man my former self would have scorned and mocked.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone__  
><em>_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown__  
><em>_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door__  
><em>_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"_

Bulla somehow gets away with anything she wants. Trunks was always sneaky and cunning with his pranks and antics and I let it slide at times but if he ever tried pulling some of the stunts Bulla has pulled he would be a dead man. My daughter just has this charm that no one could resist though I will deny ever falling for it until the day I die.

I hardly ever use the L-word even for my family but I have my ways of letting them know that I do care. I call Bulma my mate and she attains a proud, loving smile. I tell my son I am proud of him, that he is a true Saiyan prince and he knows. My daughter, well she is my princess and I remind her of this constantly. She takes pride in the title and responds every time with 'I love you too Dad.'

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in__  
><em>_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again__  
><em>_Go on, take on this whole world__  
><em>_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

When she became a teenager she became a bit bratty. It is a miracle I kept my temper at times. She started acting like her mother, oh Kami the mouths on those two I am surprised my ears still function. And she looks like her mother too, absolutely beautiful. When Bulla was born Bulma jokingly told the doctor to be ready to receive lots of teenage boys in the emergency room in a decade or so. I bet that doctor wished he had listened to her now. No matter how afraid of me the boy may be there is always one just stupid enough to try for my daughter anyway.

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand__  
><em>_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half__  
><em>_That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man__  
><em>_I know he'll say that he's in love__  
><em>_But between you and me__  
><em>_He won't be good enough_

There is no man, on this planet or any other, that will ever deserve my daughter's hand. On Vegetasei any courter would have to win my favor or defeat me in battle before asking her. But here on Earth it is considered acceptable for any man to ask her and she say yes without my knowledge until the wedding invitations went out. Sure I can forbid it but the girl is stubborn, wonder where she gets that from. Probably from her mother, yes it is definitely from Bulma.

Maybe I am not ready to let my little princess out into the world just yet but it is time for me to let her go on her own path now.

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in__  
><em>_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again__  
><em>_Go on, take on this whole world__  
><em>_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

**So how did I do? Please review\/\/\/\/\/\/**


End file.
